Talk:50 Questions/@comment-3971001-20110910232619
WHATEV. 1. How old would you be if you didn’t know how old you are? I look 13/14. foutain of youth, as they say ;D 2. Which is worse, failing or never trying? Failing. 3. If life is so short, why do we do so many things we don’t like and like so many things we don’t do? our parents usually force us to do so. 4. When it’s all said and done, will you have said more than you’ve done? yah. 5. What is the one thing you’d most like to change about the world? peoples thoughts 6. If happiness was the national currency, what kind of work would make you rich? writer 7. Are you doing what you believe in, or are you settling for what you are doing? unfortunatley, im doing the latter. 8. If the average human life span was 40 years, how would you live your life differently? live everyday as though its my last. 9. To what degree have you actually controlled the course your life has taken? im fifteen for crying out loud, 10. Are you more worried about doing things right, or doing the right things? doing things right. 11. You’re having lunch with three people you respect and admire. They all start criticizing a close friend of yours, not knowing she is your friend. The criticism is distasteful and unjustified. What do you do? defend the friend. 12. If you could offer a newborn child only one piece of advice, what would it be? life's a b*tch. 13. Would you break the law to save a loved one? probabbly yes. 14. Have you ever seen insanity where you later saw creativity? :) 15. What’s something you know you do differently than most people? Writing. I'm left handed, you see ;) 16. How come the things that make you happy don’t make everyone happy? Cuz I iz special-like :P 17. What one thing have you not done that you really want to do? What’s holding you back? a) Publish a book and b) parents not letting me 18. Are you holding onto something you need to let go of? wat gel said, "I QUIT CHB WITH A FLASH" xD 19. If you had to move to a state or country besides the one you currently live in, where would you move and why? Bloomsbury or Oxford, both beautiful, calm, quiet places. 20. Do you push the elevator button more than once? Do you really believe it makes the elevator faster? ofc i do. what kind of minor would i be if i didnt? 21. Would you rather be a worried genius or a joyful simpleton? neither. 22. Why are you, you? when y mommy and my daddy loved each other very much.... 23. Have you been the kind of friend you want as a friend? i try to. 24. Which is worse, when a good friend moves away, or losing touch with a good friend who lives right near you? Losing touch with a good friend who lives right next to you. 25. What are you most grateful for? My brains, id be lost without them... 26. Would you rather lose all of your old memories, or never be able to make new ones? never be able to make new ones. 27. Is it possible to know the truth without challenging it first? yah. 28. Has your greatest fear ever come true? yes. i jumped over the empire state building, and im taking this quiz, sitting next to Jesus and Tupac (!) 29. Do you remember that time 5 years ago when you were extremely upset? Does it really matter now? a) yeah and b) yes 30. What is your happiest childhood memory? What makes it so special? I'm not special. 31. At what time in your recent past have you felt most passionate and alive? whenever I write or argue. 32. If not now, then when? oh god, dont get me started, i procrastinate like HELL. 33. If you haven’t achieved it yet, what do you have to lose? life? 34. Have you ever been with someone, said nothing, and walked away feeling like you just had the best conversation ever? no, who does that? 35. Why do religions that support love cause so many wars? do they? people cause wars, not religion, last i checked. 36. Is it possible to know, without a doubt, what is good and what is evil? in the words of voldemort, "There is no good or evil. only power and those too weak to seek it" 37. If you just won a million dollars, would you quit your job? I don't use dollars. stupid question. 38. Would you rather have less work to do, or more work you actually enjoy doing? my ideal work is writing. id like more of that. 39. Do you feel like you’ve lived this day a hundred times before? yes. 40. When was the last time you marched into the dark with only the soft glow of an idea you strongly believed in? every day. you have NO idea. 41. If you knew that everyone you know was going to die tomorrow, who would you visit today? no-one, i cant say goodbye. it never comes out. 42. Would you be willing to reduce your life expectancy by 10 years to become extremely attractive or famous? if i was a dealy sin, i would be vainty 43. What is the difference between being alive and truly living? in the words of nicki minaj "i believe that life is the prize, but to live doesnt mean youre alive" 44. When is it time to stop calculating risk and rewards, and just go ahead and do what you know is right? gurl, if that was possible, i'd have fled the nest, 45. If we learn from our mistakes, why are we always so afraid to make a mistake? consequence. 46. What would you do differently if you knew nobody would judge you? Become white. (What? I'm a coconut) 47. When was the last time you noticed the sound of your own breathing? when i sing, i hear my breaths. (what? everyone sings) 48. What do you love? Have any of your recent actions openly expressed this love? a) i love my laptop. b) were taking things slow, though. 79. In 5 years from now, will you remember what you did yesterday? What about the day before that? Or the day before that? doubt it. 50. Decisions are being made right now. The question is: Are you making them for yourself, or are you letting others make them for you? others are making my dsecisions without consulting me. i should step in and make the myself.